


The Moon that Shone like Drinking Mice

by LoveAllMyChildren



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Story Generator, The Moon that Shone like Drinking Mice, bit of a crack story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAllMyChildren/pseuds/LoveAllMyChildren
Summary: This is NOT really my story. I got bored and fucked around with a short story generator. Here are the results.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Moon that Shone like Drinking Mice

Rick Grimes was thinking about Negan Walker again. Negan was a cold-blooded monster with pretty cock and handsome ass.

Rick walked over to the window and reflected on his homely surroundings. He had always loved quaint Alexandria with its healthy, hissing houses. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel aroused.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a cold-blooded figure of Negan Walker.

Rick gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a down to earth, funny, whiskey drinker with wide cock and hot ass. His friends saw him as a healthy, hissing hero. Once, he had even rescued a powerful twig from a burning building.

But not even a down to earth person who had once rescued a powerful twig from a burning building, was prepared for what Negan had in store today.

The moon shone like drinking mice, making Rick anxious. Rick grabbed a solid gun that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Rick stepped outside and Negan came closer, he could see the empty smile on his face.

Negan glared with all the wrath of 5498 brave grated gerbils. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want intercourse."

Rick looked back, even more anxious and still fingering the solid gun. "Negan, flip you," he replied.

They looked at each other with frustrated feelings, like two outrageous, obedient owls chatting at a very articulate party, which had rock music playing in the background and two ruthless uncles flipping to the beat.

Rick regarded Negan's pretty cock and handsome ass. "I feel the same way!" revealed Rick with a delighted grin.

Negan looked puzzled, his emotions blushing like a bitter, brave blade.

Then Negan came inside for a nice glass of whiskey.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you laughed your ass off like i did lmao


End file.
